Usuario discusión:Daletibu11
Mi discusión ([http://es.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Daletibu11&action=edit&section=new Clic acá] para dejarme un mensaje) Casas Hola Daletibu11, Bienvenido a Simspedia. Me parece genial tu idea de las casas, puedes guiarte como en el que está acá. O también en Twinbrook en la lista de familias están los nombres de los Lotes. Saludos. --Nacho 22:26 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas Está muy bien el artículo, creo que le deberías ponerle la plantilla, como en éste Verdor Verdísimo. Saludos. --Nacho 19:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Contenido No te preocupes, la tabla se pone sóla cuando el artículo es suficientemente largo como para necesitarla. Si tienes alguna otra duda, puedes preguntarme dando clic en la palabra "Buzón" en mi firma. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón){71} 03:28 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida, y algo más Hola, soy Arc.94. (:O). Seguramente no me conocés porque estuve inactivo por un tiempo pero ahora volví (6) (?. Soy administrador, bienvenido al wiki, y todo eso. Bueno, ahora, el tema principal. Me fijé que estás haciendo los artículos de las casas (Verdor Verdísimo, Luna de Agosto) y la verdad te felicito. Nada más quería saber si podías hacer también de casas no habitadas (como la de Estilo Rectangular, de la cual me acuerdo porque casi siempre empiezo ahí), y de solares comunitarios (no madrigueras de conejo, solares como la biblioteca, las piletas comunitarias, el gimnasio, o la galería de arte). Si no, no importa, alguien los va a hacer (o en su defecto, yo). Si necesitás ayuda preguntame a mí (o a los otros administradores, pero preferencialmente a mí (?) ). Bueno, seguí así, Saludos, --Arc.94 22:00 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas deshabitadas Ahora, (o mejor dicho cuando pueda, porque estoy teniendo problemas con la PC) te hago la lista. Igual te digo algunas ahora: Estilo Rectangular, Cala Mosquito, em... Estanquecéntrica (?) Bueno, no me acuerdo en este momento :| y otra cosa más: cuando hagas los artículos y tengas que poner un número (por ejemplo: dos baños) tratá de escribir el número en letra, así queda mejor. Saludos, --Arc.94 20:59 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Malas noticias. No sé (?) yo no tengo idea de plantillas, eso habría que preguntarsélo a Trébol o a SebaXL. Mi principal función acá es dar órdenes, quejarme de que todo va mal, corregir faltas de ortografía, quejarme de las faltas de ortografía, corregir horrores en las descripciones, borrar artículos... (? pero de plantillas no sé nada. Igual, mientras lo puedas solucionar así todo bien, creo (?). Ahora no están ni Trébol ni SebaXL (e.e). Pero cuando estén, voy a hablar con ellos para que lo solucionen. Saludos de vuelta, --Arc.94 21:05 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Solares (sí, es el tercer mensaje consecutivo :|) Acá tengo algunos, suficiente como para empezar (igual no es necesario que los hagas todos ahora, pero bueno, están). Son: Estilo Rectangular, Monotonía (que está al lado), Prefabulosa (que está enfrente), Bungaló Mirto (entre Claire Ursine y los Wan-Goddard, en frente de la playa), Cala Mosquito (una cabaña cerca de los Sekemoto), Estanquecéntrica (cerca de los Keaton) y Expansión urbanística (en la misma calle). Bueno, espero que no te hartes de mí :|. Saludos, --Arc.94 02:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Bungaló Mirto Ya lo arreglé, no te hagas problema. Igual, la próxima vez, en vez de hacerlo dos veces, podés seguir en ese y después moverlo. Quiero decir, viste la opción de "Mover" arriba? Bueno, ponés ahí, le cambiás el nombre al artículo y ponés una razón, y listo. Si no entendiste, o lo querés ver mejor explicado, acá está: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Arc.94#Olvido_Fantoche . Fue la primer cosa que me explicaron del wiki :O (ya algo sabía, pero lo primero que aprendí de otro usuario). Bueno, seguí así con esos artículos. Saludos, --Arc.94 16:57 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas (nº 324498) Hola, me alegro que no haya problemas (o por lo menos no haberme enterado de ellos e.e). Tengo más casas (?) Pardela, en la calle paralela a Sur La Plage (creo). Íntegra, al lado de Sur La Plage. Clasicismo Isabelino... eh, no me acuerdo. Igual creo que era de los Andrews, pero en la partida de hoy se mudaron. Modernehaus, esa está cerca de los Wainwright (si no era de los Wainwright e.e). Prímula, Americana, y Lofts Museo Cóndor (al lado de las Compañeras de trabajo y los Compañeros de piso). Y creo que son todas e.e. Perdón si puse casas habitadas, pero bueno. Hoy misteriosamente la computadora no se comportó de manera extraña :| así que aproveché a seguir con la familia con la que estaba, y pasó bastante tiempo, así que se mudaron varios. Bueno, en fin, creo que son todas. Y si no, después me fijo. Otro día también te digo de Riverview, pero en ésta sesión no lo tengo. Saludos, --Arc.94 02:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Y otra cosa que me vengo a acordar ahora. (? Vos usás es-ES? (Sí es así, en tu juego Claire Ursine se llama Claire Ursine). Bueno, tenés Triunfadores?. Si la respuesta es sí, voy a necesitar que te fijes los nombres de los Sims de dicha ciudad, porque cuando yo traté de instalar Triunfadores no pude. (Es decir, pude, pero no me funcionó). Si no, no te hagas problema, no vayas corriendo a comprarte Triunfadores (?). Pero es importante para que el wiki tenga la continuidad y el... em... (? Buen, ya no sé ni lo que digo. Ignorame, mejor. Pero fijate. Saludos, --Arc.94 03:01 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Twinbrook Em, quería saber si tenías Triunfadores, porque me fijé que están haciendo artículos de Sims de Twinbrook, pero el problema es que no sé si son los nombres oficiales de es-ES (porque el que los hace, Elviralapida, usa es-MX). Qué raro lo de tu cuenta (?). Y por Riverview no te preocupes. Lo voy a hacer yo, o voy a conseguir a otro que los haga (probablemente, otro). Aunque no va a ser lo mismo (?). Si no, te tengo que arreglar Riverview. (?) A lo mejor está en otra sesión, o no está instalado e.e (Si te lo bajaste y no lo instalaste). Si no, no sé (sí, para estas cosas soy un inútil. Yo cocino, canto, escribo canciones, escribo historias de los jugadores impresionantes (?), todo un poco, menos cosas de Computación. Lo irónico es que sigo Informática en mi colegio e.e). Jajajaja, Saludos, --Arc.94 17:44 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, fijate. (?). Lo de Riverview es rarísimo :| Pero buen, no sé. Escuchame, te iba a decir algo importante, pero me olvidé. Ah, sí, dos cosas. Una, pasate por Historias de los jugadores a a) Dejar una historia o b) Leer una mía (?) y dos, me acabo de acordar que no sé si lo puedo decir todavía :| Pero bueno, depués consulto y te digo. Ahora me tengo que ir, después sigo llenando tu discusión (6). Jajajaj, Saludos (por enésima vez) --Arc.94 18:16 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Lotes Jaja me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te contesté el mensaje que me mandaste :|. Yo estaba SEGURO de que te lo había contestado. Bueno, no importa, jeje, perdona la demora. Bien: no importa lo que te salga, grábalo así. Luego yo lo veo y te digo exactamente qué es, porque así no puedo saber. No importa que quede mal, va a ser nada más en lo que la veo y te digo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón){13} 17:00 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Twinbrook Hola, investigaste lo de Twinbrook? :| Bueno, re impaciencia. Pero aunque sea fijate si los nombres son iguales en inglés, y yo los cambio. Em. Nada más, creo... (?) --Arc.94 18:35 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Jajaja, no :| quería saber si son a) iguales que los de es-MX b) iguales que los Sims en inglés, o c) otros. --Arc.94 19:00 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Empty Houses (?) Sí. Es probable que me hayan faltado :|. Y no me lo tomo mal, aunque me hayas gritado (?) (sí, tomo la mayúscula como un grito (?) especialmente si viene en negrita, cursiva y subrayado. Un grito con más furia aún, o como si yo estuviera sordo (?) ). Em, voy a buscar las casas. Te lo aseguro (?). Escuchame, YO SIGO ESPERANDO LO DE TWINBROOK. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, eh. Cambiando de tema, viste las canciones? (6). Bueno, espero que sí, porque nadie me dijo nada :(. Yo haciendo un montón de esfuerzo para que nadie me diga ni mu e.e. En cambio sale el cuatro hojas y hace un concurso de fotos y todos participan e.e Está bien, eh. Está bien. No me voy a olvidar (?). Lo mismo, hoy terminé TODOS los artículos de la Familia Rozas y los que están relacionados (Cheste, Silvestre, Goya, etc.) y NADIE me dijo nada. No es justo, yo me esfuerzo y ni un "bueno, que bien, te felicito". Y no lo digo por vos, ejem, ejem. Para cierta gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer los mensajes que les dejo a otros usuarios, EJEM. En fin, ignora mis flasheos. Te busco las casas y te las dejo... mañana. Saluti, --Arc.94 03:24 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Y yo que creía que me expresaba bien A ver, chiquito (?) Quiero que me digas los nombres de los sims de Twinbrook en tu PC. Así de simple. Si son iguales a los que hay acá. Porque si no, hay que cambiarlos. Ush. Tengo mocos hasta en el estómago, así que entendé un poco mi mal humor. Y gracias, por ser el único que se da cuenta de mi trabajo sin que tengan que decirle (ejem). Ahora estoy traduciendo Dulce Locura, y me da ganas de tener el número de Amaia Montero para preguntarle qué ****** cantó :|. Igual un poco cara sería la llamada Buenos Aires - España. En fin, me fui a tratar de curarme y a seguir con la canción. Au revoir, --Arc.94 23:02 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Lote El problema es que estás agregando tú mismo los s. Cuando la vayas a usar, te recomiendo copiar-pegar el siguiente texto al inicio del artículo (no en la mitad, ni al final, porque queda más abajo): . Eso es todo. Veo que te estás llevando bien con Arc.94 :), jaja, me da gusto. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:06 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo estaba preparando e.e Sí, igual encontré dos nada más e.e y vos me decías cuatro. Igual, mirale el lado bueno: voy a poder cantar más :O sin la necesidad de buscar casas. Ahora que lo pienso, yo pongo "e.e" todo el tiempo, pero no sé si todo el mundo conoce esa carita (? bueno, si no, deberían, porque es la mejor (?). Por otro lado, no vi eso que dijiste que dejaste en tu página de usuario :| Bueno, seguro es por culpa de esta PC (? que anda como y cuando quiere. Ah, pero cuando le dije a mi vieja qe me comprara otra nueva empezó a funcionar (? le da miedo que la reemplacen, con eso la voy a psicopatear (uh, el psicópata soy yo, parece :|). Y no te puedo decir ahora el nombre de las casas porque perdí el papel :| BUE, como si fuera muy dificil perder algo en el escritorio mío. Aunque el escritorio en sí no está desordenado, es pq tiro todo lo que hay encima por los costados (la cama, la mesa de luz, el piso, o los compartimentos de abajo del escritorio (que técnicamente sería arriba, porque estoy usando el escritorio al revés porque se arruinaron los soportes). En fin, lo voy a buscar por los próximos cinco minutos, si no termino el mensaje ahora. (Cinco minutos más tarde) No, no lo encontré. Pero encontré un LS1, unos lentes de sol, un recuerdo de Londres, una ruedita :|, y un control remoto sin pilas. Bárbaro lo mío. En fin, voy a dejar de flashear y te voy a dejar que saques tus conclusiones. (?) Así que saludos, y no dejes que alguien más haga esos artículos. (?) Es que es típico de cierta gente aprovecharse del trabajo de otros, EJEM, EJEM. (Otro día te vas a enterar). --Arc.94 21:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Cormorán, Reposo de Wagner y Capitola A. ESA, viste que las iba a conseguir? (6) Espera, que me falta la cuarta. Ahora vuelvo... Hospitalidad Artesanal! JÁ! Están todas! Très bon! (? PD: No encontré el papelito al final (y dudo encontrarlo alguna vez). Así que ahora me voy a simear (sí, ya se qe son casi las cinco de la mañana, pero tuve una semana de trimestrales. Y empieza otra, así que me tengo que relajar. No, no necesito estudiar). Otro día (o cuando vuelva y termine de simear, o termine de dormir) vengo y empiezo a decir mis flasheos, como siempre, Saludos, --Arc.94 07:46 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas Em, te iba a decir algo pero me olvidé :| Me estoy bajando Riverview en esta sesión (?. Avisale a tu PC qe mi PC ya anda bien, y qe es una vergüenza que siga haciendo teatro (?) :| Lo malo de ser inteligente y no necesitar estudio es que los demás no lo son y no los dejan salir en la semana de trimestrales e.e Así que acá estoy. En la Simspedia. Haciendo de Sunset Valley un lugar mejor (?) e.e. Y tratando de tragarme las palabras ante ciertas estupideces que hacen algunos. UH, me enfurecí :|. Porque en realidad no es la estupidez en sí, lo peor es que discuten que lo que hacen está bien y cuando uno lo niega o a) se hacen los desentendidos y dejan todo igual y siguen haciendo todo mal o b) discuten que no está mal cuando no está SÓLO mal, está HORRENDO. Y ya me cansé, así que mejor me llamo a silencio. Bueno, me relajo. (? Ah, las mesitas de Rampa Lampa! (??) JAJAJ, me acuerdo que en Los Sims ponía religiosamente una mesita de Rampa Lampa para poner encima la lámpara del genio xD. Pero raramente traían algo bueno. Pero bueno, la cosa es que estaban ahí. Ah, las mesas Rampa Lampa relajan (?). Bue, al final me re fui de tema :| La cosa es que me estoy bajando Riverview, y tenés que decirle a tu PC que la mía es mejor para intimidarla y que ande. (?) En fin, si querés ni mires este mensaje. Es una descarga de frustración. Así que voy a volver cuando tenga algo productivo que decir (o cuando me digas algo que tenga que responder). Saludos --Arc.94 02:56 29 ago 2010 (UTC) No, no hay. Hay que exigirle a Trébol (6). Si no le pedía Esnob, Dotes culinarias innatas, Virtuoso y Romántico emepedernido, no las hacía e.e. Y no me digas que ordene mi escritorio, porque está ordenado (porque sólo tiene la PC encima). Todo el resto de la habitación está desordenada e.e. Y no, ni siquiera en tus sueños más locos voy a ordenar mi cuarto. Antes de eso, cualquier cosa. Bueno, cambiando de tema (?) hoy fue la segunda vez que una de mis Sims tiene trillizas :O (quería tener un varón y le salieron tres nenas. Bárbaro). Igual los dos padres son entregados a su familia, así que no hubo problema... y después tuvieron mellizos varones, y antes de las trillizas tenían otro varón. El padre llegó a chef de cinco estrellas (aunque gana una miseria) y la madre nunca trabajó, pero gana 40.305 en derechos de autor :| (su objetivo es superar a Stoike Mado, el sim feo de Trébol). Volviendo al tema de tu PC, ésta también solía tener "el día de arreglar la PC", pero por razones desconocidas ahora se comporta bien. Decile que... em... decile que si no empieza a funcionar la vas a tirar al Riachuelo (?) :| o decíselo mejor a alguien más o en su defecto a otro objeto, así se siente ignorada. (Jajaja :|). Y si no decile que bueno, qe vas a un ciber a buscar una PC más nueva y qe ande mejor en Mercadolibre (?) :|. Y si no, improvisá (? o acercate con un destornillador. En fin, terminó la hora de decir estupideces :F. Saludos, --Arc.94 01:09 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Nunca voy a ordenar mi cuarto, muajaja (6) Jamás! Antes sacan mi cuerpo inerte y sin vida del fondo del río Sena! (?). No, seriamente, si pensás que voy a ordenar mi cuarto, estás muy mal :|. No digo que no se ordene, quiero decir, para algo tengo madre y hermanas (y un hermano también, pero somos lo mismo de desordenados). Tampoco veo la manera de que mi cuarto ordenado pueda hacer de Sunset Valley un lugar mejor :|. Hablando de Twinbrook... realmente no me expreso claro :| Te acordás cuando te pedí lo de los nombres y todo eso? Bueno, sabés por qué te lo pedí? Por un motivo elemental: No tengo Twinbrook. Así que voy a hacer la lista de Riverview. Riverview, el pueblito aburrido donde no pasa absolutamente nada :|. Es cierto, la última vez que mis Sims estuvieron ahí tardé siglos en encontrarle esposa a mi Sim. Al final terminé creando una y mudándola al lado, porque parecía un pueblo fantasma :|. Ahora, con respecto a eso que viste que no sabía si te podía decir, dos cosas: a) recién ahora lo ves? :| y b) eran las canciones en simlish, pero todavía no sabíamos bien qué ni como ni cuando ni dónde (?. Lo único era el porqué, cosa que no era excesivamente útil. Y por último, sí, soy de Buenos Aires City. El porteño engreído (6). Bue, no es que sea muy patriótico ni me sienta muy porteño, pero sí soy engreído (solo aclaro en el remoto caso que alguien no se haya dado cuenta). En fin, yo nunca vi La Plata :| salvo una vez que fuimos a Mar del Plata (y sí, fuimos un montón de veces, pero de haber pasado por La Plata me acuerdo una sola). Saludos, --Arc.94 19:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Yo no quedo mal por firmar varias veces e.e pasa que no hice todo el comentario junto y al siguiente me olvido de ponerle título e.e Ah, justo cuando le iba a decir a Trébol sobre la Userbox de Argentina se fue e.e. Ah, pera, ahi volvio, ahora le digo. Listo. Le dije y no me contestó. Ah, pera, ahi contestó. Dice "La hago al regresar". Bue :|. Sí, no me di cuenta que no prestabas la suficiente atención :|. Y ahora que lo pienso, mientras yo escribo testamentos, vos contestás muy escueto :| e.e. Che, a quién preferís, a Ángela o a Lili? Quiero decir... Ángela es una malcriada :| y los padres son de lo peor, no le enseñaron nada a Lili. Idiotas. En fin, voy a seguir con mi entrada de blog condenando la mala ortografía y/o gramática de algunos usuarios (? Saludos, --Arc.94 23:48 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pero Ángela tampoco ayudó a Lili... quiero decir, no parece TAN estúpida como para no darse cuenta que le tiene que dar un poco de cariño (?). Y yo defiendo a Lili. A morir. Aparte, Ángela se hace la perfecta y sale con el desastre del barrio :| onda... si es tan perfecta, ¿por qué Daniel odia a León? JÁ! Y sí, detesto a los padres. Bue, en realidad principalmente a Daniel, todo bien con la pobre María Antonia (?) Y no, a Coral no la soporto, tampoco, y a Mariano menos. Son una carga. (?) Lucía me cae bien. (Quién metió a la pobre Lucía a la conversación). Ah, yo que vos haría lo imposible para instalar el juego y matar a Daniel (6) es muy satisfactorio (? Jajaj, la última vez que jugué a LS2, María Antonia lo descubrió con Claudia y lo echó. Se mudó solo y la invitó a vivir a Claudia, pero la seguia queriendo a Anto (?) y trató de achuchársela. Claudia lo vio y se mudó y Daniel quedó viejo, gordo y solo. Y después no lo jugué por bastante, y la última vez que lo usé fue para que su hermana Remedios conociera a un amigo de él (porque había quedado viuda). Y mientras estaban los dos ahí, accidentalmente (?) se electrocutó y se murió. Y a nadie la importó, porque Claudia se casó con otro tipo y María Antonia hizo su vida, se trató de casar con uno de rastas que la dejó en el altar, después se hizo anciana, se mudó a una casa enorme y adoptó una nena, y se convirtió en alcaldesa (?). Y volviendo al tema del orden de mi cuarto, va a venir mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela Aretusa de las profundidades de algún cementerio de Sicilia a ordenar mi cuarto antes de que yo me decida a hacerlo :|. Jajaj, saludos, --Arc.94 00:31 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Gemelos y mellizos Uh, yo a esta altura del año el año pasado (? también vi gemelos y mellizos. Es lo más, me saque un 10 en esa prueba (H). Ángela y Lili son gemelas idénticas, porque el óvulo de María Antonia se dividió después de ser fecundado por el espermatozoide de Daniel (?) :| O porque los creadores las crearon iguales en el CAS. Y no sé porque hablábamos de ellas :| yo saqué el tema (?) Y de qué familia de LS3 querés hablar? :O No sé, decí vos (? pero de Sunset Valley. Todavía no vi el userbox, pero ahora lo pongo. Con respecto a tu hermana... si es mayor que vos, tiene razón. Los hermanos mayores tenemos mayores derechos sobre las PCS (? y si es menor, sacala a patadas :| qué se cree? e.e Y en cuanto a lo de Aretusa, hay posta una Aretusa en mi árbol familiar (? y (creo) que sigue enterrada en algún lugar de Sicilia, más concretamente Agrigento. Salvo que se haya despertado a venir a ordenar mi habitación :| (chan!). Y si es así, lamento comunicarle que no sirve para nada, porque hoy la ordenó mi vieja :|. En fin, me fui a dormir. Pasa que hoy dormí la siesta e.e así que no me puedo dormir. Y tengo un impulso irrefrenable de hablar idioteces. Pero bueno, ya lo superaré, y soñaré con esas idioteces (? pero no puedo hablar todo por acá. Es como facebook, me da una sensación de nula privacidad :| (igual bien que digo un montón de cosas). Así que chau (? --Arc.94 05:54 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz Septiembre (? La verdad, jamás vi a nadie que deseara un Feliz Septiembre :| pero bueno, te sigo la corriente. (?) Este mensaje lo empecé hace un buen rato, pero me re dispersé (?) Hablando de tu hermana, no debería empujarte mientras no opongas resistencia e.e y de última, acusala con tu mamá (? ajajaja, a mi hna siempre le funciona ¬¬. Pero por otro lado, los hermanos menores no entienden el estrés de ser hermanos mayores (?. Volviendo a las familias, los Wolff me caen bien :O una vez, Thornton y Morgana tuvieron un hijo (de los pelos, pq él no quería), y el mismo día que Morgana quedó embarazada, Jamie Jolina también... adiviná de quien. Morgana los descubrió y los echó a patadas :) y se quedó con tremenda casa. Y conoció a Leighton Sekemoto y se casaron (? y se mudaron juntos a una casa grande con Sam y la pesada de Yumi, y el bebé de Morgana que se llamaba Jacob, y la bebé de Jamie (se la dejó a Morgana para que la cuidara bien, porque ella era mala madre), que se llamaba Julie. Y Morgana quedó embarazada. Resumiendo: Leighton y Morgana se casaron, y tenían tres hijos a su cargo, Sam, hijo de Leigh, Jacob, hijo de Morguie (? y Julie, la colada, hija de Jamie. Y se venía uno más en camino. Y vivía con ellos la pesada de Yumi. Pero la partida quedó abandonadísima. (? Así que algún día va a pasar algo más, pero no hoy. La última bebé que nació en LS3 fue Ágata Lápida (?) porque inicié una partida con ellos y Cornelia y Gúnter redescubrieron su amor (? y lo expresaron en forma de bebé (e.e). Y Homero está contento, y ellos también, y esperan otro. Homero va a salir con Elvira (no puedo evitarlo, no puedo verlos separados :|), Ágata con... em... Sam Sekemoto (es una bebé solamente y ya le busco pareja) y el nuevo bebé con la hija de Claire (asumiendo que sea varón). En fin (notaste que se me re pefó decir "en fin"? :|) me voy. Saludos --Arc.94 21:28 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Historias Sí, la puse en historias de los jugadores de Morgana Wolff. Jajaja, pero ahí sonaba mucho más expresiva. Sí, a mi me encanta hacer historias confusas y dramáticas :O. En cuanto a lo que hacen cuando están solos, hacen desastres :| Para empezar, los nombres del bebé de los Keaton y del bebé de Claire. La otra vez le mandaron Amalsinda :| otra, Wereburga, y así. El bebé de los Keaton, aparte de llamarse Valerio, o llamarse Franco y tener un hermanito llamado Franco, es horrible :|. Después, vi que Ethan Bunch suele comprometerse con... Zelda Mae :| Aun cuando para esa época ella es tremenda vieja... Esa progresión e.e... o cando Jared Frío tuvo un hijo con Monika Morris y después ella se mudó con él... y dejaron al chico con las compañeras de Monika :|. En fin, ni yo hago eso :|. Eso bajo mi concepto de Monika (?). En fin, no tengo muchas ganas de decir cosas hoy :|. Otro día vengo con más historias flasheras. O en todo caso a despotricar por ciertos usuarios de la Simspedia (ejem, ejem). Saludos, --Arc.94 02:23 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Gemelos y mellizos No, en Sunset Valley no. :(. Uh, hoy estoy enchufado a 220 (?). Esto haciendo la torta que sopapea a todas las tortas, la torta suprema, the master of the tortas (?). Pq hoy fue el cumple de la profe de inglés y ya le habia dicho que le iba a llevar la torta mañana. Así que mañana una gran torta va a tener. Es uan base de bizcochuelo Exquisita (no uso otro), y adentro va a tener Serenito de Chocolate, y Dulce de Leche Sancor (bue, compraba cosas de distintas marcas). Después, arriba va a tener una mini chocotorta, es decir, Chocolinas con una capa de dulce de leche con crema. Después, arriba va a estar decorada con Óperas y Rocklets. Y Dios sabe como la voy a llevar al colegio, porque llego a ir en colectivo así... AAAAHHHH, hubo una gran tragedia :| yo puse la torta en el horno... pero se apagó. Ahora es una carrera contrarreloj (?) :| Ay, no, ay, no, ay, no. (?. En fin, lo voy a resolver. Yo puedo todo (bue, era Superman o qué? e.e) No, no tengo Trotamundos. El otro dia traté de bajarmelo, pero no me funcionaba. Setenta veces lo instalé, desinstalé, instalé el base, desinstalé el base y no hubo caso. Igual sigue ahí, pero ni ganas de volver a intentar. Igual otro día si, hoy no, mucho estrés (?). Sobre los Alvi... Sí, VJ se puso con Lisa y Mirja con Claudia López (alias Clara Langerak). Cuando miré, Iqbal estaba muerto, pero me acuerdo que una vez lo junté con Gobias Koffi, JAJAJ. Detesto a las familias que aparecen con la progresión. Mis sims leen el diario y se encuentran con noticias que hablan de cuando van al baño, cuando realmente me interesa lo que hacen los precreados e.e. Jajaja, Wiberfilda Peres queda re brasilero (?), pero no queda mal. A mi también me gustan esas combinaciones raras, como... em... Chiara Petculescu (ítalorumano) (?. Fue una producción de Warner Bros. (?), Mentira, fue todo obra de Platei, PLAGISTAS! (?) Bue, que le pasaba :| Saludos, --Arc.94 00:33 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :D (? Em, una buena noticia, ya no tenés excusas para gandulear (?) :|. Twinbrook: Decimelos, no confio en Elviralapida (?) No, mentira, pero por las dudas fijate todos (así tenés algo que hacer (?) ). Sobre Trotamundos... compralo si querés :| pero si no bajátelo. Yo lo quiero, pero bajado no me funciona. En fin, voy a tener que a) esperar a que mi abuela me dé la plata o b) sacársela, o de última c) sacarme alguna buena nota y decir que lo merezco (?). En cuanto a lo del quince, varias cosas: Una, de quién era? :O, dos, yo ya pasé esa etapa (?) y cuando volvía igual me quedaban ganas de escribir o hacer algo, no soy de esos que llegan y se tiran a dormir (aunque sí soy de esos que cuando se duermen no se despiertan por horas, ni aunque les pase un camión de basura por la cabeza. O un dragón (?) :|), tres, el jueves hice la torta que sopapea a todas las tortas (que tenía que ver con el quince (?) ) pero le faltó frío. Igual nadie me dijo nada, pero le restó puntos a todo mi trabajo. Y bueno, obviamente le va a faltar frío si la metí a la heladera a las 4 de la mañana y la saqué a las 7 :|, y después el viaje hasta el colegio fue un parto. Pero no por eso me tiré a dormir en el banco (qué raro, yo que siempre lo hago). Bueno, esto no tiene ningún sentido :| Así que me voy a simear. Ah, Trébol, si ves esto (cosa que es muy probable por la alta tendencia de mirar los mensajes que dejan los demás en discusión de otros cuando dejan un mensaje), poné lo del Gran Concurso Gran (?) en Stikys, porque si no nadie lo va a ver e.e (Y si no lo ve, que alguien le avise, porque no voy a dejar otro mensaje) Y lo del Gran Concurso es sorpresa, no lo podés saber (6) pero repito, no voy a dejar algún otro mensaje que no sea éste. Ahora sí me voy a simear (bueno, venía promocionándolo desde hace horas y no se iba). Así que Saludos (ya me revienta terminar así, pero no sé de qué otra manera :| me lo pegó el cuatro hojas, desde los tiempos en los cuales llegué... osea, hace un año menos tres días, porque yo aparecí por acá un 7 de septiembre... el día del cumpleaños de Lucio (?) ) --Arc.94 20:09 4 sep 2010 (UTC) No me digas lo que tengo que hacer e.e la torta la puse en frío, pero no el tiempo suficiente. No puedo decir en el colegio "discúlpenme, tengo que ir un rato a mi casa a buscar una torta, pero después vuelvo", porque se me ocurrió dejarla el tiempo suficiente. Y no quedó nada, pq se la dejé a la profe e.e y después me hizo llevarla a sala de profesores (donde seguro no quedó ni miga, siempre están comiendo). Queda de mala educación reclamar una torta, por si no sabías. Sobre el quince, ya creía que era una chica. No sé, pero parecería un cachito raro un chico con un vestido y una tiara :|. Pero a lo que iba es qué onda con esa chica (6). Bárbara. Ya de una tiene nombre de ser medio histérica (?) o capaz me da esa impresión porque conozco a una Bárbara que está completamente loca. Yo no, yo llego de los quinces ponele a las 7 de la mañana, pero me voy a dormir a las 11 :). Trébol no leyó lo que le mandé. Claro, para andar por ahí leyendo libros raros de un tipo llamado Gregory (qué nombre más horrendo :|) tiene tiempo, pero para atender a mis exigencias no. (?). Hablando de casas, vi la de los Sekemoto. Hubiera apostado a que era Más Más Más :| e.e. Pero bueno, supuestamente confiamos en tu criterio (supuestamente). Si te bajas Trotamundos y te funciona, avisame como hiciste e.e yo quiero, yo quiero (?) :|. Ah, extraño Los Sims: Historias de Náufragos. (?). Uh, me inspiraste a bajármelo. Hablando de todo un poco, yo no renuncié a LS2 (? porque la historia era re atrapante. Pero eran muchos también, y están todos interconectados (bue, eran cables? e.e). Por ejemplo, era un parto de octillizos (? jugar con los Capulleto, porque Consorte tenía 19 nietos, y había que hacerlos crecer en orden e.e. Pero bueno, al final tenia sus satisfacciones (? pq terminó teniendo una bisnieta y la conoció (cosa que la vez anterior no pudo, pq mi vieja me distrajo y se murió y dos horas después nació la bisnieta, y esa muerte se pudo haber evitado). La nena se llamba Victoria Capulleto, y era hija de Miranda y Tito (él se cambió el apellido), y los dos se cambiaron las aspiraciones, él a familia y ella a fortuna. Victoria tiene una prima, Juana Reclutas, que es hija de Tanque y Tina Viajero, y es igual al General Ring Ring. Y Laia Cambrils y Fofo se casaron, y ahora ella está embarazada, osea que el General va a ser abuelo de vuelta :O (?). Uf, otro día te sigo contando. Ahora me voy a escuchar Paramore. Au revoir (y yo no firmo al costado como el resto, yo tengo cierto... je ne sais quoi) --Arc.94 04:40 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :D, porque son mejores los puntos e.e No, no te voy a dar torta (6). Y sí, quedaría raro, no hay vuelta que darle :|. Y de Bárbara, lo suponía. En cuanto a lo de Trébol, eso es malo, malo para un Trébol (?). Hubiera apostado que era Más Más Más, repito. No sé porqué. Trotamundos ya lo tengo bajado, el tema es que no puedo lograr que me funcione. Así que sigue ahí, de momento. Historias de Náufragos me lo estoy bajando. Sí, a todo le ponés puntos suspensivos. Es un poco perturbador. (?). Sí... Funciona bien cuando quiere. Aunque espacio le sobra. (Bue). Y sí, voy a seguir escuchando Paramore y hablando francés, y voy a escuchar Black Eyed Peas y voy a hablar en ruso (?). S uvazheniem! --Arc.94 00:34 6 sep 2010 (UTC) :D igual Jajajaj, estaba viendo el artículo de la Reina Hatshepsut en inglés y decía "She is probably named after the real-life Egyptian Pharaoh King Hatshepsut, who was a female king.". Jajaja, una rey femenina? :| Podrían haber puesto una reina, o una reina no consorte e.e. Pero una rey femenina suena como un chico con vestido y tiara. Si, me sentía mal, pero no da para hablarlo por acá. En otro lado sí (?). Lo de la casa de Bebe Hart me tiene sin cuidado (?) no sé, me dan como una desconfianza... (?) Y Bebe tiene los ojos antinaturalmente grandes :|. Contame cómo te fue la instalación, paso por paso, a ver si puedo al fin obtener Trotamundos... primero iría a Egipto, a conocer la receta de Shawarma (L) (amo la Shawarma, especialmente la Shawarma a la persa). Después, a Francia, a aprender la receta de Bouillabaise (porque Hermione la probó en Dijon) y después a China, a hacer artes marciales para bajar todo (si no, quedamos como Beau Andrews). Bueno, me voy a la escuela (?) :| después a lo mejor vuelvo a la tarde, si no me fui a dormir, en cuyo caso vuelvo a la noche. Groete! (adiviná el idioma) --Arc.94 10:12 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ganaste, nene, ganaste! Felicitaciones, señor (?) Usted ha ganado el Concurso de la mejor imagen con su foto de Thornton Wolff mirando SU Sunset Valley, y con él, un viaje a las BAHAMAS! (Sí, a la calle Bahamas, y el viaje lo tiene que hacer por sus propios medios). En fin, felicitaciones, y todo eso. Después recibís el reconocimiento y toda la cosa (? Saluti --Arc.94 00:21 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías Simplemente agrega el artículo a la categoría aunque ésta no exista. Luego alguien se encargará de crearla. Tú también puedes crearla, simplemente después de agregarla sigue el enlace rojo del artículo y edita la categoría, como si fuera un artículo. Y listo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:29 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Bahamas St Dudo que exista una calle Bahamas :| Pero te ganaste un viaje hasta ahí. Podés llegar con la imaginación (?). En fin, qué es de tu vida? Conseguiste (ejem, ejem) Trotamundos? Te bañaste el otro día? (?) :|. Me borraron el SiteNotice :( Pero por lo menos lo tuve un rato :A. (hablando de eso, odio la palabra "wikianiversario" e.e). En cuanto a tu petición de que me conecte, me conecté y no estabas e.e Así que... Bueno, me voy (?) Kveðjur --Arc.94 12:59 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Qué es de tu vida? Uh, hace años que no hablamos (o que no dejo mensajes en tu discusión). Uff. En fin, te hubiera dicho más cosas, pero no estoy de humor. Yoroshiku --Arc.94 21:08 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu vida Bueno, ya me enteré (?). Después cuando puedas conectate que tengo algo que decirte. Terveisin --Arc.94 23:40 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bahía Percebe Hola Daletibu11. El artículo de Barnacle Bay en es-ES es Bahía Percebe. Fijate en la foto que acabo de subir ahí. Nacho :Sí hay partes que figura como Barnacle Bay, pero bueno entre el Inglés y el Español, Español sin duda jaja. ¡Qué bien que lo tengas yo hice miles de vueltas para instalarlo y no ¬¬! jaja ¿Podrías empaquetar La unidad doméstica Caliente y a su vez a Mina, Nina y a Luisa así podremos conseguir la biografía y la foto con fondo negro? (Sí podés obvio ;)) Ah ¿Y cómo están nombradas las hermanas Mina y Nina o Dina y Nina? jaja Chau. Nacho 21:42 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Sisi No no, es mi primera veez :D... Tengo una preguntita chiquitita, tan pequeña como la hormiga, aunque me duele la mano y no puedo doblar mucho el dedo índice de la mano derecha, aaauch...!!!, en fin, la pregunta era: En fanon, se puede hacer una sola cosa, es decir, por ejemplo: La familia Kilos, y abajo como en wikipedia, poner articulo o.. no me sale la palabra......... vos entendes no? como agregados... y poner; Sara (?) Kilos, Casa Kilos, y asi? Espero que me entiendaas ;) Valu; Mi Discusión 17:46 26 sep 2010 (UTC) He decidido volver Esa frase siempre me hace acordar cuando Hermione dijo que se iba a hacer pasar por Millicent Bulstrode, y le iba a decir a los de Slytherin "He decidido volver" (Porque Millicent se había ido a la casa por Navidad). En fin, sigo teniendo esos problemas que te dije, y sigo pensando esas cosas que te dije, y siguen rondando los que te dije (?). Pero bueno, voy a hacer un esfuerzo y voy a volver. Voy a evitar lo que te dije que no quiero que pase (bue, re misterioso estaba :|). Jajajaja, volví :O --Arc.94 22:02 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Cosinhas Uh, se me re pegó el "inho", "inha", "inhos", o "inhas" (?) Bue, era clase de lengua esto? e.e (No, pq en lengua generalmente se enseña castellano, no portugués). En fin, extraño dejarte mensajes en la discusión que los demás no entiendan. Así que, JM no, pq transforma lo dulce en empalagoso. (?). En fin, vi que tu DNº1 estuvo haciendo ciertas cosas en ya sabés donde. Y lo que no te gusta. Esto se va a poner feo (?). En fin, me voy, pq te conectaste (estoy como no conectado). Pagbati --Arc.94 16:44 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Otro problema más con la plantilla Lote No tengo la más mínima idea de qué pasa. He revisado bien el artículo y la plantilla, pero parecen estar en perfectas condiciones, así que te he dejado con SebaXL, él es aquí el que más sabe sobre plantillas y eso, a ver si te puede solucionar el problema. Nunca había pasado algo así :|. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 16:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :Le dí una mirada más detallada, y lo arreglé ya. ¿El problema? No sé si fue que habías escrito [Valley (sin cerrarlo bien) o que habías escrito § (incluye el "|", pudo confundir a la plantilla). Como sea, ya no importa, ya está solucionado :). Cualquier cosa más, con Arc.94, SebaXL o conmigo (?). Ah, o con Elviralapida. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:10 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Uh, ya no tengo más títulos (?) Tibu! (???) CHE, tenemos que hablar. Porque... hay algo. (?). Y quiero una confirmación. (JAJA, estoy especializándome en eso de mensajes de contenido poco claro para no entendidos). De cualquier manera, probablemente esté de acuerdo. Porque se cual es la verdad al fondo de todo este embrollo (?). Hälsningar --Arc.94 17:30 6 oct 2010 (UTC) A mí no me mires, yo no hago las plantillas (?). Hablalo con Trébol. O con alguien que tenga a bien hacerlas... Bueno, hablalo con Trébol, y cortamos ahí... (?) Hälsningar (no tenía ganas de buscar saludos en otro idioma :A me gusta el sueco (?) ) --Arc.94 23:57 6 oct 2010 (UTC) De tumbas y viajes ¿Por qué los mensajes tienen que tener un título? Digo, cuando vas a mandar una carta, por ejemplo, no le pones un título :|. Y bueh, que a eso no vine. Sí, queda bien, buena idea esa. Las imágenes las saco de la Wiki en inglés, pero si quieres puedes tomarlas tú mismo con un Ctrl+Imp Pnt... aunque si ya están ahí, no le encuentro sentido :P. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:56 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :Pero no son necesarios igual. Aunque bueh, sirven como separador entre mensajes (??). Si los encuentras en la Wiki en inglés, sí, tómalos de ahí. Guarda la imagen en tu computadora como si fuera cualquier otra imagen (?), y luego la subes aquí con algún nombre. Categorízalas en la Imágenes de animotrones, por favor y gracias. Si no, con el método que ya te dije :D. Trébol fuera (?) --Trébol (Buzón) 19:16 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Revista Hola, qué tal. Me preguntabas eso de la Revista. Bueno, no todos los artículos tienen que ser del mundo Sim virtual, también puede haber del mundo Sim en la vida real. Lo de tener que cambiar los números, creo que 6 veces al año tampoco es tanto. Además, aquí en España es súper-conocida por la comunidad, y creo que se merecía un artículo. No sé...además llevan 5 años ya, es parte de la historia de Los Sims. En fin, De todos modos tampoco te entendí mucho el mensaje: no sé si dices que puede que no tenga cabida en el wiki, o si necesita categorización. Un saludo, [[Usuario:SiimerDeluxe|'SIMMER'♦''deluxe]] (discusión) 12:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Re ACLN Sí lo tengo lo de las familias bien hacelo si querés yo ahora voy a estar medio inactivo por estudio y un viaje cualqier cosa vemos que está bien y que no, pero en principio hacé lo que te parezca bien. --Nacho 12:12 18 nov 2010 (UTC) :Sí creo que sería mejor que pongas como esté en el juego. --Nacho 16:53 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Curiosidades en Bridgeport No habías visto eso antes pero estaría bueno que lo pongas, yo ahora ando en Chile de paseo y me vengo el 30 de nuevo para Uruguay, pero después andaré como vos por el Liceo (Colegio) tengo que dar exámenes el 1ero de física y el 2 de matemática (me lo hacen a propósito ¬¬) pero de vez en cuando tengo un tiempo. Sobre el cementerio son 3 sims: *Jacquelin Chamberlin *Tilman Abbot *Tatiana Angelista Y luego desparramados por Bridgeport están *Lotta Greaves (Atrás del Plasma 501) *Sinjun Frank (Atrás del Teatro) Pregunta ¿qué te parecen los nombres de los sims de Bridgeport? A mi la verdad una c..... son todos igual al inglés, y para los pero en las 2 versiones es/ MX y ES y para lo peor la versión Latina (MX) no sigue más, me da gracias por que en los bares y todas esas cosas a la hora de cerrar dicen "Volved más tarde" y en otros carteles dicen (Vuelve o volvé creo) jaja. --Nacho 01:43 25 nov 2010 (UTC) :Ahora ya borro la imagen, ya redireccioné lo del nombre probablemente lo tenga con O en vez de U. Bueno a Emmy Starr la llamaría Emilia/Emiliana Estrella ( jaja bien gallega la traducción) no sé como la llamaría, pero me gustaría ver a Jacquelin Chamberlin al menos con tilde, son la c y en vez de j una Y (jaja bien terraja) --Nacho 23:55 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Idem Anterior No te precupes por las As jaja, buscaré lo de Bridgeport y si lo encuentro subo la foto. Y lo de paparazzo/i como palabra proveniente del italiano uno es singular y el otro es plural respectivamente, paparazzis está mal dicho ya que en italiano hay una regla (bah regla no sé, pero es como lo de ze y zi en español) que dice que el italiano no tiene palabras terminadas en consonantes excepto il, con, nessun y alguna otra y para formar un plural se tiene que ver el singular si es masculino o femenino "la sorella (la hermana) ; le sorelle (las hermanas) es medio raro de explicar no sé si queda claro pero bueno en fin ya que usamos Mayordomo, Asistenta, y alguna otra cosa de esas en singular los tipos que sacan fotos en singular son Paparazzo. xD --Nacho 23:02 28 nov 2010 (UTC) :Ah otra cosa, ¿tenés Bahía Percebe? por curiosidad jaja. --Nacho 23:48 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Devin/Antonino Ashton Ando bien ¿y vos?, debería estar estudfiando matemática en vez de estar acá jaja. Sí lo tengo como vos decís en la biografía como Devin y en el modo vivir como Antonino, no sea no me gusta ninguno de los dos pero optaría por Antonino, pero si vos querés ponemos el otro y hacemos una especificación como en Monika Morris. --Nacho 01:01 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Rudolph the red nose reidneer (?) ¡Feliz Navidad Daletibu11! :O, te uniste unos días después de mi cumpleaños (?). Ah, no, no venía a eso (?). ¡Feliz Navidad (de nuevo), pásalo bien con toda la gente del mundo y eso! (no tengo creatividad :|). Ve preparándote para Año Nuevo, que también te voy a dejar un mensaje personal como a todos los usuarios (?). ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 19:00 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta. Feliz navidad también de mi parte y feliz Nochevieja (bueno, no sé si allí se llamará así). Chao! --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|Jordi -SIMMER♦deluxe''-]] (discusión) 17:12 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Un año más Otro año se pasa (?). Pasan indiferentes, ¿lo notaste? :|. Bueh, jaja. El tiempo pasa, nosotros decidimos en qué lo desperdiciamos, y nosotros decidimos desperdiciarlo en Simspedia :D. ¡Un feliz Año Nuevo, Daletibu11! Disfruta tu año, leí por ahí que el 11 es por el 2011 y porque no servía el 0 (?), así que aprovecha éste año porque es tu año :). Pásalo bien, esfuérzate en éste año venidero y verás que todo sale bien ^^. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 18:03 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Prefabricados Hola Daletibu11, bien que eliminaste la categoría estava al dope, acabo de modificar la plantilla sim porque hay un problema si un sim que sólo aparece en LS3 sus datos de piel, ojos, signo y aspiración no aparecen al menos que ese sim estuviese en Los Sims 2 modifiqué pero no dio resultado modifiqué las plantillas fijate cómo en el historial, pero no se arregló salvo con Dafne Barbatinta que la modifiqué personalmente. Chau--Nacho 01:31 17 ene 2011 (UTC) :Lo del borrado de la categoría Sims prefabricados no ocasionó nada sólo el problema, ya estaba desde antes, y bueno como vi que vos arreglaste a mi me dieron ganas de acomodar aquel viejo problema xD... --Nacho 17:38 17 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Sí me fijé en eso habrá que borrarlas manualmente, posiblemente sea que hubiese algo que al poner la plantilla Sim luego de grabar la página no haya puesto la categoría y el/la usuario/a decidió ponerla jaja --Nacho 22:42 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :::: Me saco el sombrero ante vos jaja borraste toda la categoría Sims prefabricados jaja sos un ídolo aunque la extraño un poco xD... --Nacho 00:02 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Trotamundos Hola Daletibu, si tengo todos los juegos de los sims 3, perdona que te conteste tarde pero esque tuve problemas de conexion durante una semana, me encantaria que hagamos los articulos entre los 2, yo tengo casi todas las tumbas exploradas, me falta la del ejercito de terracota, pero en un futuro la tendre .Javiii.. 21:49 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Profesión Hola que dicha que ya van a hacer esa plantilla!! Bueno aqui tengo unos consejos: Que salga el nomebre de la profecion(ovbiamenta haha) Que salga las habilidades necesarias para subir de nivel en los juegos que aparece la profecion y el edificio. Espero que te aya ayudado. Saludes ...undefinedsim... 04:53 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Trasladar archivo Hola, vi que trasladaste la imagen de MySims. Yo quería hacerlo, pero no encontré el modo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:SiimerDeluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:09 1 feb 2011 (UTC) articulo sims 2 psp Hola! Bueno te mando este mensaje porque tu articulo sobre los sims 2 psp entraria perfectamente en el articulo Los Sims 2 Portatil, solo necesitariamos editar (PSP) por (PSP, NDS, GBA) y usar tu articulo. Bueno es todo. ^.^ No se ve leftNo sé si te diste cuenta, pero en la discusión de Nacho, al estar el fondo negro, tu firma no se ve. --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:SiimerDeluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:11 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Historias de jugadores No sé si están medias al pedo las historias de los muertos, no creo que de para sacarlas ya que en algún barrio nuevo aparezca vivos como Fátima Simovich, etc. Disculpá la demora ando de vacaciones jaja. --Nacho 12:58 12 feb 2011 (UTC) No entiendo Gracias por la información pero no entiendo Gracias por la información ^^ Hola :D Ante todo, muchas gracias porque ayer quería completar mi página con los userboxes y no sabía cómo. Y sí, si que soy mujer. Si tengo alguna duda más, te consultaré, pero que, ¡muchísimas gracias por las explicaciones! HOLAAA...! Hola soy Florchu_96_Argentina( Florencia) no importa que vos vivas en La Plata , igual somos del Mismo País beuno te iba a preguntar como hago para que salga un texto en Azul, por ejemplo si Gunter lapida esta en azul se puede entrar a la pagina de el, como hago?. Eliminar y plantilla Hola, a ver si puedes borrar los siguientes artículos (los de los canales los he fusionado en el artículo que he creado de Televisión). Ahí van: *Canal Cocina *Canal Jardín *Canal Acción *Canal Deportes *Canal Niños *Canal Noticias *Canal Terror *Categoría:Canales de TV *Flo-Flo Chique *Ideas para hacer nuevas expansiones de los Sims 3 (no la borres antes de acabar de leer mi mensaje) *Usuario_Blog:AlejandroM.D/Ideas_para_nuevas_expansiones_de_los_Sims_3 (porque está éste con comentarios) Y otra cosa, he creado una plantilla para señalar que se tiene que eliminar el artículo, para así no tener que avisar en las discusiones. El problema es que no sé por qué, en la categoría no aparece ningún artículo. El ejemplo es éste: abajo está bien puesta la categoría, pero si entras en ella, te dice que no hay ningún artículo. No sé si hay algún fallo o algo, te agradecería si lo pudieses mirar. Gracias por todo!! --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:09 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con los vehiculos Bueno, que he pensado que se podría mejorar la wikia con información sobre los vehiculos de los Sims 3, es para ver si me echas una mano. Un saludo 62.83.30.41 20:51 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Carreras Hola, podrías trasladar la Categoría:Profesiones a Profesiones en Los Sims 3. Luego sería una subcategoría de Carreras, que es donde están todas. Gracias. --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:09 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Página de usuario automática Hola Daletibu, no sé si te diste cuenta de que en las páginas de los usuarios nuevos, en el texto de bienvenida, en vez de poner "¡Hola, {Nombre de usuario}!" pone "¡Hola {Primer artículo editado}!". Lo digo porque acabo de ver una que pone "¡Hola, Hambre! Ésta es tu nueva página de usuario" (No sabía que las necesidades hablasen). ''En definitiva, ¿tienes idea de cómo se cambia eso? [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:25 2 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Acabo de mirar mi página y me recibieron como "Hola, Servo". Ahora recuerdo por qué puse un Servo en la ficha personal. --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:29 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Es esta página ¿verdad? Podrías dejarlo solo en "¡Hola!" --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 20:43 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Blog de MeluPop Hola, en la entrada de blog que le has creado a MeluPop se te ha colado el mensaje de borrado. --[[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 23:38 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola, qué tal, Serguto99 está categorizando a lo loco por todos lados. Ya le he avisado, pero hay que estar atento. ¡Un saludo! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 23:26 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Ediciones menores Hola, qué tal. Tengo una pequeña duda: ¿de qué sirve marcar una edición como "menor"? Sé lo que significa pero no sé la finalidad. Chao! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 01:21 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Nombre de las imagenes Hola como estas Es que les pongo eos nombres para que no se repitan las imagenes vez bueno pero voy a poner otros nombres jeje . OYE UNA PREGUNTA ¿COMO PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN UN ADMIN? se lo e dicho a varios admin y estoy esperando respuesta espero que tu me respondas pronto. afectuosamnete Leo. Lo siento Lo siento, cuando acabes volveré a añadir la info sobre los compañeros de piso. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:26 7 mayo 2011 (UTC) Userbox Es que no sabía como crear la página de usario; y era la primera vez que hacía un Userbox. Duré 30 min. haciendo eso >B( Estuvo Mal lo q Hicistes sabes que estuvo mal lo que hicistes porque el articulo que yo hize tenia en si una informacion mmas extensa de lo que decia vehiculos manejables pudistes haberme dicho que eliminara esa parte o tu mism@ pudistes haberlo hecho porque mi articulo lo estaban pidiendo donde dice articulo solicitados si quieres buscas y lo veras asi que tu no puedes borrar mi articulo bueno en fin ya lo hicistes pero lo creare de nuevo sin la parte de los vehiculos. agradezco que antes de volver a borrar un articulo mio me hagas saber cuales son las razones antes de hacerlo Ok Joaquin Gracias Por las Sugerencias hola este joaquin hasta ahora fue que me informe acerca de los administradores y supe que eras uno de ellos no lo sabia, o bueno por eso te dije que no los podias borrar asi como asi pero bueno como pudistes darte cuenta la el articulo esta publicado pero sin la parte de los vehiculos manejables ni su descripcion. Yo he echo pocos articulos con ayuda de google y otros lugares como capitalsims, extrasims, actualidadsims. pero los demas los hice son ayuda de simspedia en ingles. aunque paresca algo muy sencillo d e hacer solo copiar y pegar no es tan facil xq hay que arreglar las malas traducciones razon por lo que lo hago. Ya se como hacer para que solo los administradores pueden editar mis articulos desde hoy lo tomare en cuenta gracias por la sugerencia. chau att: Richard 5mentarios.! la sugerencia: bueno hehe no se si lo dijistes como sugerencia pero yo la tome como tal fue en la que dijistes como hacer que solos los administradores editen los articulos para evitar problemas con otros. porque dijistes que por ahora simmer deluxe es administrador? y si yo sabia de todos pero no me recorde de ti y como todos ponen nombres confusos. ok bueno ya yo termine el articulo no tengo nada mas que agregarle eso es todo. -.- adiox hasta pronto :) te habia escrito yo ahora hehe ya te distes cuenta porque me escribistes a mi XD es que habia entrado desde el modo incognito y aparecio que no estaba conectado, pero ya lo estoy. chau Una pregunta ¿? hola joaquin bueno te escribo para hacerte una pregunta. c trata de un articulo aqui que hasta ahora no lo he visto y no se si deberia ser creado y para no perder tiempo en crearlo y que pueda ser eliminacion xq no deberia estar te hago la pregunta: ¿puedo crear un articulo acerca de los parches y actualizaciones de los sims 3? es un poco largo asi que estoy pensando en una pagina de deambigacion (No se si asi c llama) para colocar todos los parches.!!!! espero tu respuesta feliz noche adios.! ¿Cómo es qué era...? Oye, que yo me acordasé tu acomodaste la página de mi Userbox. Bien, ahora quisiera saber dos cosas: *Voy a hacer otro Userbox. Asíque...¿Me podrias decir como hago la página de usario? *¿Cómo hago para que ese userbox sea así: ? ¡Sun Sun! Muchas Gracias por la bienvenida. Me voy a quedar por un tiempo, aunque por ahi no me divierta leyendo y editando(? Ok no, xD. No te preocupes que todas las dudas y inquietudes que tenga te voy a molestar a vos :D, no, no era broma jaja xD. Pd: Ehm Ehm, creo que no tengo mas que decir u.u. Saludos y gracias Nah - Star★Cream Cuentas duplicadas Hola, no estoy seguro de esto, pero creo que JuanuPop es MeluPop. La prueba más clara es ésta, bueno, aparte del nombre "Pop", claro. No sé qué se debería hacer en estos casos. Un saludo. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:23 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hola yo colaboro en una wiki y quiero crear Userboxes, ¿Como lo Hago? Vista-Gentil 17:08 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagenes con Nombres Extaños.! hola bueno t escribo para disculparme porque se que es exhaustivo estar cambiando los nombres de las fotos porque no son nombres muy bien conocido. Pero por eso mismo te comunico que es muy atereador cambiarle el nombre a las fotos razon por lo que las subo sin mas...! (kuando vuelva a subir fotos m percatare de estos problemitas.. ADIOS att: RicharD.V 22:33 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok bueno Gracias..! a ti mmm si bueno. Es q lo yo pretendia hacer era saber que para que lugar iba a colocar la foto y si a todas les ponia perro iba a quedar en las mismas pero ya me di cuenta que puedo hacer esto como ejemplo: Perro de los sims 1 y perro de LS2. Pero buenoo..! graciias adioos ATT: RicharD.V 22:40 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Estoy intentando trasladar manualmente categorías como "Adinerados", "Fantasmas", etc. a "Sims (lo que sea)". Y luego poner la de fantasmas en Sims por estados de vida, en vez de la categoría directa "Estados de vida". [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 22:29 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno en realidad lo de Adinerados lo iba a borrar que para eso esta la de las familias adineradas, pero no me acordaba de otra. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 22:31 14 jun 2011 (UTC) =) Jajaj graciaas por el mensaje y por seguirme en mi blog XD ... igualmente felíz dia de la bandera ! ;) Te dejo un mensaje por acá jaja :P Jajaj disculpa la molestia XD es qe vi en tu perfil como qe tnes los sims 3 menuda familia, y me dijiste qe tmb sos de argentina,, bueno yo me lo qiero comprar el juego pero no lo consiguo...vos dond lo conseguiiste?? Graacias :3 Noticias Hola, qué tal. Fabricio 96 me preguntaba si pudiéramos poner de nuevo un cuadro de Noticias de Los Sims en la portada. Como cuando estaba el antiguo skin, pero podría ser más pequeño. Yo pienso que sí es buena idea. ¿tu qué crees? [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:15 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Noticias II Bien, primero pido tu opinión sobre volver a poner el cuadro de noticias, no me contestas, y luego de varios días preparando la plantilla, por fin la coloco, y la quitas enseguida. Gracias por pedir mi opinión antes de hacerlo o dejar un mensajito en alguna discusión. Somos compañeros, ¿recuerdas? (a veces tengo la sensación de que mis opiniones o decisiones son inferiores a las tuyas). A ver qué hacemos ahora. Espero respuesta (y opinión). [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 23:20 7 jul 2011 (UTC) He probado a poner los blogs en la columna derecha y no queda mal. Quizás si lo ponemos ahí, luego las noticias podrían ir más ancho a la izquierda. ¿No crees? [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 22:23 9 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Siento mi reacción desmedida del otro día, pero algunas veces sí me he sentido así. Richard14das Hola Daletibu, mirá te quería decir que yo ya estoy cansado de tener que estar TODOS los días corrigiendo las cosas que hace Richard14das, y uno le dice que no haga así y luego lo vuelve a hacer, y bueno te quería decir si podes advertirle o hacer algo, porque está dejando a la Wiki de una forma no tan seria y buena como era antes de que se registrara. Además de que creo que soy el único que corrige sus cagadas, un ejemplo: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Comparaciones/Los_Sims_2_y_Los_Sims_Historias Salu2! Fabricio 96 10:44 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Graciaz ant todo.! Bueh jose, t kiero dcir q (cuando vi la notifikcion d mensajes dije q otra llegaria el infierno s dcir, q iba a tener q discutir cn alwien o algo asi. Poez no fue asi precisamente y me he fijado que tan solo en la forma de dejar una discusion a alwien st va a tener resultados positivos o negativos (m xpliko si tu m dics algo malo yo tratare d dirijirme d la misma manera a ti) pero afortunadamente st no s el y gracias x ser tan humoristico xq eso m motiva y hace q reflexione ants d scribir (genial veldad lo d la copa amerik, yo c q vzla no s muy bueno pro ahi va ojala llegue a la final) Y no t preocupas xq kreo q todos nos distraemos xq yo iwal soy asi. Lo q no m gusto fue q djistes q el usuario fabricio t informo sobre los problemas amablemente no seamos falsos xq yo lei lo q el dijo y dijo cosa q no soy muy amable. Yo creo q tb podria dcir q m molesta un poco q cada cosa q hago, cada detalle, cada minusculo error. El lo critica y lo pone del tamaño d un estadio. Kreo q no deberia ser asi y como el mismo lo dijo q el sta cansado d corregir errores y q s el unico q lo hace. (entoncs si s el unico s xq nadie le toma atencion ni siquiera los no registrados) Q impotencia da q t digan q todo era mejor si yo no m fuese registrado (eso lo dijo fabricio) Kreo q eso fue algo ofensivo d su part. Y yo no diria eso d nadie xq todos hacemos cosas buenas para sta wikia. Y hasta dond yo llevo en cuenta yo eh contribuido con esta pagina bastant si pasas x los articulos q sigo veras todos los q he creado q nadie c toma la molestia en hacer. Ademas fabricio lo unico q hace s corregir corregir y corregir xq desd q stoy aki no lo he visto krear muxos articulos q digamos. Yo aun sigo cada dia aprendiendo mas gracias a ustedes xq a mi m faltan cosas por aprender lo admito (pero q yo sepa aki no hay un curso de como saber manejar la wiki, la experiencia s la q hac q uno le vaya mejor y gracias a mi mismo fue q ayer aprendi a crear plantillas.! gracias a mi mismo aprendi a subir imagenes, categorizar, y muchas otras cosas) Ademas yo he tomado en cuenta los detalles y sugerencias q m realizan como x ejemplo m dijeron q lo colocara negritas a los encabezados y no lo hago, m dijeron q Sims y Sim s con mayuscula la S y lo he respetado m dijeron q cuidara la gramatik y la redaccion y he tratado d mejorarlo. Hoy m dijeron q Sims: s plural y Sim: s singular lo tomare en cuenta) Hasta los momentos ningun niño a nacido hablando y yo stoy aprendiendo please. Lo q pasa s q fabricio sta totalmente obsesionado cn corregir todo a su manera. Y el s sumament hipocrita xq cuando m scrib m dics unax cosas y luego cuando habla cn uno d uds dic otra. Yo tng en claro q el no m soporta. Pero m da iwal xq (disculpam pro el no es nadie para decirt a ti q m bloqeez cierto y solo xq eso..! Q yo c q sta mal pro no sta grave. Y graciaz x el apoyo spero no t fatiguez leyendo s q m smere d tanta impotencia pero iwal feliz dia desd vzla att: Richard14das 22:00 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Disculpa joaquin penc q t llamabaz jose. hehe En fin yo noc d q sta cansado el fabricio, ¿quien lo sta obligando a corregir? (yo kisiera q uno d uds los administradores m dijeran con voz propia q stooy haxiendo mal en lo q hago sin tener q ir el burocratara ese a start comunicando cosas) spero m ntiendaz. Y disculpa x todo lo q dije yo c st mensaje s un poco fuerte s q d veldad sta siendo un poco molesto las criticas destructivas q aplik a diario q kiere el ser el unico editor d simspedia?? dim q CAGADA tiene la MMG pagina de comparaciones? q arrechera m da lo q dijo ese Tipooo! y todo lo q hac, no tiene vida propia vale. Se cree administrador o algo asi.! (disculpa x las malas palabras s q stoy a punto d xplotar la pc) Para q ese ser vivo c sienta feliz d ser el unico aki en wiki. xq hasta dond yo c, aki muy pocas personas editan. Y si fabricio quiere ser el mejor entonces dile q please haga cosas mas importantes en simspedia. (xq lo unico q hac es ver si los art. como por ejemplo trotamundos (q s d 2009) tiene un error en un encabezado 5: q dice accion y lo corrije a Acción) (krees q eso s 100% important?? tu m diras. Bueno speroo respondaz cn la misma armonia cmo m dejastes el msj. Lastima q yo no m siento en son d PAZ. Positivamente stoy de acuerdo contigo.! Hey holaz joaquin (vez ya m c tu nombre, cierto q no c m olvida mas) haha comenzamos de nuevo con lo de la copa bueh (q genial q la hagan alla en argentina) Y bueh spero q stez hablando de vzla lo del empat xq vi el juego y fue espectacular un merecido empate. Spero q vzla siga asi xq no hemoz peldio ni un juego. Sobre lo del modo egocentrico (m da risa pro d buena manera hahaha) S el tener un alto rango merece ser presumido, no un burocrata como otros hehe.! (incluyendome) Si stoy d acuerdo con lo q m dijistes pero, voy a colocar otros terminos como por ejemplo voy a faltar una semana entera a la wikia y veremos como funcionan las cosas akii (y veremos kien s el unico editor) Y luego cuando regrese, bueno poez tratare de crear y editar articulos de la mejor manera posible para ir ganando mucha mas experiencias porque estoy 100% q a sta wikia le falta bastant aunq tngo 3 mil art. Y bueh no tngo nad q dcir al respecto por lo d tus detalles, graciaz xq tu EN REALIDAD SI SABES COMO RESOLVER UN PROBLEMA DE LA MEJOR MANERA POSIBLE, en este caso AMABLEMENTE (no como otros) y ya tngo totalmente claro q si SABES HACER TRATADOS EN SON DE PAZ hehe XD. Para mayores problemas mejores soluciones, y para mas informacion aki t dejo mi email: richard-d12@hotmail.com, y my facebook: http://www.facebook.com/richard.arteaga3 FELIZ DIA. Dsd vzla att: Richard14das 04:36 15 jul 2011 (UTC) "Hey now, you're a rockstar!" (?) Hola Daletibu, te quería decir que porfavor miraras lo que yo le puse en su discusión a Richard, porque a mi me da a entender que solo estás viendo lo que él te escribe a vos, y que al final yo quedo como el malo de la película. Te invito a que pases y lo leas: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Richard14das Lo digo por lo que vos escribiste en su discusión: "y también supongo que al comienzo va a seguir quejándose". Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:51 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Graxiaz de nuevo x tod joaquin.! mmm comenzare preguntando xq no tienes facebook?? si eso s lo mjor dl internet vale. Bueno al menos aki en mi ciudad kreo q el 99% de las personas tienen facebook. Nose en tu pais, y bueno tb aki stoy ligando q please lleguen a la final solo falta ganarle a Chile y brazil (pero bueh kien sab lo q pueda pasar) Acerca de my ausencia bueno: "Simmer se fue 3 dias, pero yo no me voy solo dejare de hacer cosas tales como editar y crear spero m entiedas, pero no de lo contrario entrare a diario iwal q hago todo st tiempo. Y bueno tb no le kiero dedicar muxo tiempo a la pagina xq ya stoy de vacaciones escolar y kiero salir disfrutar y pasear todos estos dias han sido asi a fiestas, a la playa y hoy al cine (q genial voy a ver harry potter en 3D) bueno yo c q sto no t debe importar pero iwal keria dcir las razones x la q no stare al tanto a partir de ayer solo a responder discusiones (eso sera x lo q vendre) ademas q tb tngo q studiar xq stoy reparando Matematik (q lol cierto)" lo de las comillas ciertamente no lo entendi para nada asi q no dire nada al respecto, solamente stoy agradecido contigo x entender la situacion y aun asi st problemita lo hemos stado teniendo fabricio y yo desd hac 1 o 2 meses y el dice q c knso y kreo q yo iwal asi q ambos dberiamos poner de nuestra parte y solucionarlo nosotros. Veo q en muchas ocasiones has colocado PD, PD2, PD3 y no lo entiendo. Ademas q colocas sto (?) (??) y queria saber q si en veldad son signos de interrogacion o caritas. Feliz dia dsd vzla att: Richard14das 21:56 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok. Feliz dia Mmm ah veldad q tu t distraes por todo heheh y bueno esto lo explik todo --> (??) Ya comprendi lo de P.D y lo del FC s desicion tuya, ah y bueh la ausencia q c dara x part mia no s una ausencia como tal xq como vez yo stoy respondiendo a los comentarios de discusion solo q no me dedicare tanto tiempo a la wiki x un tiempo. dsd vzla att: Richard14das 16:12 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Copa Amerik 2011 Hola joaquin bueno t scribo para dart my mas sentido peseme x la derrota del anfitrion de la copa amerik 2011 q s ARGENTINA. Bueh ayer no t lo dije xq keria saber si VENEZUELA pasaba a la SEMIFINAL y x deooox, si estamos en la semi. X 1ra desde 1912. Ojala vzla le vaya way y gane x 1ra vez. bueno ya stan fuera las mas fuertes selecciones q son ARGENTINA, BRAZIL y COLOMBIA. buueh eso s tod feliiz noche dsd vzla att: Richard14das 02:02 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Mmm te iba a comentar que hace dias vi tu Blogs bueno en el momento qe lo colocastes de enlace y estaba Genial. Pero un poco confuso hehe. Bueno en part m siento alegre de aunq sea vzla alla sido quien saq d la copa a chile xq noc si vistes algun video dond los chilenos staban burlandoc d vzla x q solo sabems hacer novelas y no jugar futbol hehhe..! Bueno aki todo el mundo tb dic q la final lo mas posible s q sea de Uruguay y venezuela. Y bueno no pude ver el juego de Argentina xq staba en el CC pero buueh si dics q s culpa d MESSI. iiop m tng q iir goodbye feliiz da. dsd vzla att: Richard14das 00:04 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola joaquin, siento molestarte esta vez t escribo para que pedir un favor o tal vez hacer una sugerencia. Es para ver si estas disponible para crear la categia de los sims 3 vida en la cuida xq stamos a 5,4 o 3 dias del juego y aun no han creado la categoria, Yo lo puedo hacer pero el caso s que no c dond y como hacerla asi q x eso t pido el favor a ti. Feliz dia. (acerk lo d futbol, bueno m imagino q staz al tanto d los resultados y bueno aki stamos muy triste practikmnt xq... bueno ya sabras el xq.) adiooox dsd vzla att: Richard14das 18:15 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Categoria Hola, bueno si llegue hehe estaba de paseo hahaha..! Y bueh tampoco es pensar de que si no hay muchos articulos con esta categoria no se hara xq, yo lo dije xq a todos los paquetes de accesorios se le crea su categoria y esta no deeberia ser la ecepcion. Finalmente te comunique esto porque si hay un articulo que requiere la categoria q s uno de las comparaciones tampoco es que es obligatorio o noc..! Feliiz dia. (lo de la copa buueh mo dire nada al respecto iwal trodos estamos felices) m despido dsd vzla att: Richard14das 19:43 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Ups..! puff..! (buueh) (??) hehehe bueno, al parecer cada dia tenemos un humor diferente (q temperamentalismo) pero buueh (??) <--- ya aprendi sto d ty --> 100pre lo uso en FB hahah..! Comienzo d nuevo--> Hola joaquin feliz noche..! spero q steez bn.:! (asii c iniciian las conversaciones hehe XD) Acerca del tema q inicio la discusion.! Quiero tomar defensa del problema: El caso es asi.:! (Todo este tiempo he notado que los usuarios que suben imagenes a la WIKIA no las renombran y le dejen un nombre sin sentido (iwal como lo he estado haxiendo yo) Entonces yo digo q la regla es para todos y no unicamente para Richard14das, Intentare mejorar en ese aspecto y cambiare el nombre de las imagenes que yo suba, por tal razon deseo esperar que los demas usuarios actuen de la misma manera en la que me veo obligado a actuar. Ya q insinuaste la palabra Bloqueo, Bueno creo q lo scribir x deber y no por querer..! Si tu desicion es bloquerme agradezco por la advertencia.. (soldado avisado no muere en guerra) feliz dia dsd vzla att: Richard14das 00:53 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Lamentablemente...! Sabez que trato de cambiar el nombre de las imagenes desde mi pc (y al hacerlo laas imagenes q renombro se dañan (noc porque razon) por eso es que no las renombro desde el ordenador..) Ahora tengo otro problema al agregar una imagen a una galeria (no aparece la opcion de renombrar lo imagen) Solo q la imagen la este en la wiki y la sobreescriba..! Debido a estos problemas y a que noc como renombrar una imagen despues de haberla subidooo..! Tendre q llegar a la desicion d no subir mas imagenes a partir de ahora..! noc si era eso lo q kerias q t dijera pero buuueh..! (Spero pases un feliiz..! (fue muy poco lo q comprendi d tu ultima discusion) pero entre lo q cabe se cual fue el msj..!) m despido dsd vzla att: Richard14das 19:43 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Amigo es que tu no entiendes, te dije que al momento de colocar una imgen en la galeria no me pide que le coloque nombre sino que la sube automaticamente, la unica manera es sobrescribir la imagen 2 veces, Y colocarle nombre desde la pC pero al momento de renombrar una imagen en my pc c daña la imagen no tngo razon concreta. T pedi q por favor m dijeras donde renombrar imagenes luego de subirla y lo que hicistes fue Advertirme, amenazarme, insinuarme o noc que quisistes hacer diciendo que me bloquearas..! Estoy por editar los articulos de VIDA EN LA CIUDAD debido a que yo tngo el paquete pero no lo puedo hacer debido a que no puedo subir imagenes porque las MMG imagenes c llaman SCREENHOTS..! O Son NUMERICAS, Jodaz..! amiwooo noc como hacer para colocarle el nombre, y lo que mas me da arrechera es que todo el mundo aqui sube fotos y no le coloca nombres con sentido. En porque tengo yo que hacerlo. Para eso la gent tiene ojos y puede visualizar la imagen y saber de que c trata sin importar su nombre. Realmente nadie se preocupa x eso. Y yo lo tmaria en cuenta a no ser que no puedo RENOMBRARLO (AHORA ENTIENDES?) --> disculpam por la manera q scribiii s q como veraz no m encuentro d buen humor..! Spero q tngaaz un buen dia xq yo no lo stoy teniendo adioox..! Att: Richard14das 21:01 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Amigo es que tu no entiendes, te dije que al momento de colocar una imgen en la galeria no me pide que le coloque nombre sino que la sube automaticamente, la unica manera es sobrescribir la imagen 2 veces, Y colocarle nombre desde la pC pero al momento de renombrar una imagen en my pc c daña la imagen no tngo razon concreta. T pedi q por favor m dijeras donde renombrar imagenes luego de subirla y lo que hicistes fue Advertirme, amenazarme, insinuarme o noc que quisistes hacer diciendo que me bloquearas..! Estoy por editar los articulos de VIDA EN LA CIUDAD debido a que yo tngo el paquete pero no lo puedo hacer debido a que no puedo subir imagenes porque las MMG imagenes c llaman SCREENHOTS..! O Son NUMERICAS, Jodaz..! amiwooo noc como hacer para colocarle el nombre, y lo que mas me da arrechera es que todo el mundo aqui sube fotos y no le coloca nombres con sentido. En porque tengo yo que hacerlo. Para eso la gent tiene ojos y puede visualizar la imagen y saber de que c trata sin importar su nombre. Realmente nadie se preocupa x eso. Y yo lo tmaria en cuenta a no ser que no puedo RENOMBRARLO (AHORA ENTIENDES?) --> disculpam por la manera q scribiii s q como veraz no m encuentro d buen humor..! Spero q tngaaz un buen dia xq yo no lo stoy teniendo adioox..! Att: Richard14das 21:07 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Mmm despues de googlear y buscar una solucion a mi problema por yahoo respuesta. Me di cuenta que es que cuando yo trataba de renombrar una imagen le cambiaba el nombre a todo incluso a la extension se dañaba la foto y es que debo cambiar el nombre de la imagen y no de la extension por ejemplo: Screenshot-4.jpg y yo la cambiaba asi "Vida_en_la_ciudad" cuando debi cambiarlo asi: "Vida_en_la_ciudad.jpg" eso era todo el rollo..! Como me imagino que te has fijado que las ultimas fotos que subi tienen nombre relacionado con la visualizacion bye.! Barnacle Bay El caso es que ahi muchas personas que en su juego tienen a la ciudad con el nombre de BARNACLE BAY, entonces las personas no relacionan a esa su ciudad con BAHIA PERCEBE entonces lleva confusion y en tal caso que alwien quiera averiguar cosas a traves de una wiki como esta sobre esa ciudad y en la busqueda escribira BARNACLE BAY. no aparecera nada ya que no hay barrio con ese nombre. Por tal razon decidi renombrarlo y estaba 100% seguro que iban a volver a renombrar dando como resultados que cuando alguna persona escriba en la busqueda BARNACLE BAY los redirija aumaticamente a BAHIA PERCEBE y asunto arreglado. Tal es el caso de PAPARAZZO q le coloque por nombre PAPARAZZI para que cuando una persona decida buscarlo y como es mas comun la palabra paparazzi lo busquen pero los redirijan a PAPARAZZO (no stoy de acuerdo con el nombre de este art. pero bueh) Spero m entiendas adioos.! dsd Vzla Att: Richard14das Edit Che gracias por arreglarme las userboxes. Las copie de una y habían salido mal. Es que no suelo editar mucho las wiki, solo lo comun como palabras mal puestas y esas cosas o imagenes ^^ Att: Aguloco Necesito Soluciones Mis Sims 3 tiene problemas: *Hay veces que entro al juego y al intentar hacer una interacción. Es como si no funcionara el "Click" pero si funciona *Tengo Iluminación y Sombras a lo más alto, pro no aparecen las sombras... *Para Descargar la Herramienta Crea Tu Mundo, se necesita tener registrado el juego, pero yo inserto un monton de numeros de serie y ninguno funciona *No sabes donde hay otra pág. para descargar Crea Tu Mundo? Necesito Soluciones Mis Sims 3 tiene problemas: *Hay veces que entro al juego y al intentar hacer una interacción. Es como si no funcionara el "Click" pero si funciona *Tengo Iluminación y Sombras a lo más alto, pro no aparecen las sombras... *Para Descargar la Herramienta Crea Tu Mundo, se necesita tener registrado el juego, pero yo inserto un monton de numeros de serie y ninguno funciona *No sabes donde hay otra pág. para descargar Crea Tu Mundo? *Vista-Gentil 16:05 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Nuevos Mundo. Hola joaquin t scribo para comunicart que creo que ya es hora de que incluyan en la lista d barrios a HIDDEN SPRINGS y APPALOSSA PLAINS admaz d el la lista de CRIATURAS a EL UNICORNIO. fAVOR D ORDENAR LAS CATEGORIAS..! S DCIIIR ACTUALIZARLAS (yo no c hacerlo) Richard14das 01:04 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Absolutamente NADA ----> eso fue lo q t entendii..! dsd vzla Att: Richard14das Preguntita Hola daletibu. Bueno no se si los userboxes que dijiste que hacias son especiales solo para administradores o usuarios importantes, pero si podes me pasas el enlance para poner uno que diga que Este usuario quiere tener Los Sims 3: Al caer la noche? Gracias (perdon si estoy molestando) SuperTikal 18:01 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Transporte de mensaje previo Hola ustedes los admi o fundador deverian instalar el chat wiki http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda%3AChat entren hay y activen el chat attentamente mega_fanatica 12:09 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Agradecimiento Te agradesco por el consejo que me diste ahora cree Svetlana Baker sin ninguna dificultad. Estoy pensando crear la familia completa. Saludos! Vera (Darlenebunch) PD:No te molestes en añadir a estas paginas a las categorias total yo lo hago :) Re Series Sims 3 ¡Hola! En realidad eso se considera fanon y es más hay una wiki en español para el fanon... no sé creo que debe ir ahí. Pensaba decírselo a los usuarios que las crearon pero la verdad estoy cansado de retar a los usuarios :) jajaja Saludos--Nacho 23:07 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Tu eres un chico , te conozco y me gustas tienes que verme ¨´´´ Hola! Me registre porque tengoooo una duda O.O veras, me descargaron los sims 3 pero no se si se pueden descargar cosas de la store y no me animo a intentarlo porque no vaya a ser que luego no me funcione..... necesito respuesta porfas.. gracias! : ) Kareerain 17:47 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Gran Problema Hola Daletibu disculpa las molestias pero la mayoria de los usuarios anonimos nos estan borrando los perfiles solo porque nos cae bien el nuevo usuario Buzz caspian, ¿Podrian los admins hacer algo al respeto? ¿O sino podrian tambien proteger nustros perfiles? PD: Tambien le borraron a Salce. Saludos! Vera (Darlenebunch) 14:34 28 abr 2012 (UTC) S.O.S. ¡¡Hola Daletibu!! He visto el mensaje que te ha enviado Vera (DarleneBunch). Por una serie de cuestiones, un usuario anónimo loco me ha empezado a borrar el perfil. Ya lo tengo controlado, ya que tengo guardado mi perfil en un archivo de Word. Pero, al parecer, eso le ha fastidiado bastante y ya no se contenta simplemente con borrar mi perfil... Es más, ¡se contenta borrando los perfiles de las personas con las que me relacciono e incluso con otras que ni conozco! ¡Y encima se ha atrevido a borrar el perfil de una admin llamada Salce! ¡Por favor! ¿No pueden los admins bloquear los perfiles para que sólo los abran los dueños del mismo? Una dudita, por fabor Si ya no hay que crear entradas... ¿por que las pusieron? PD: He decidido quedarme, pero no estar tanto. PIENSO CREAR UN ARTICULO POR RASGO. Pregunta Hola Daletibu vengo a hacerte una pregunta ¿Puedo poner otra votacion en la pagina de inicio? pregunto porque todas las votaciones fueron elegidas por admins y no se si yo que no soy admin puedo poner una, ademas de eso la que esta ahora fue creada hace meses y no la cambiamos mas. Aca esta mi sugerencia Pregunta:¿Cual es tu genero de Musica favorito de los sims 3 ? Sugerencias: Electronica Pop Latina Indie Perzonalizada Hip-hop R&B China Francesa Egipcia. (Si la llegan a hacer pueden poner mas generos) Ah por cierto Feliz cumpleaños!! increible la cantidad de personas que cumplen este dia. Vera (Darlenebunch) Gracias por cambiar la votación --Vera (Darlenebunch) 18:07 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Una página vacia Hola Daletivu. Queria informarle de que la página del sim Cecilia Pankingtong esta vacia. Parecia haberla borrado alguien por que a su lado estaba el simbolo de añadir, no de crear. Yo no escribí nada por que ni sabia que existia ese sim. Un saludo Alienigenas sims3 22:15 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Entradas de blog Hola Daletibu,tenía que preguntar,¿soy el único que no puede ver las entradas de blog?.Cuando presiono "blog"en la portada me aparece en rojo como si no existiera y cuando voy a "blogs de los editores"me aparece esto: Intente entrar a antiguas entradas de blog y también me aparece como si no existieran. Duque de York 12:39 13 jul 2012 (UTC)Duque de York 13/7/12 9:39 Es que quitaron los blogs creo que sin ellos la wiki sera super aburrida pero bueno tengo wiki simspedianos donde si ahi blogs. Jcamilo903 hey soy nuevo en esta wikia como hago si quisiera descargar sims 2 o sims 3 que pagina me recomiendas por favor espero tu pronta respuesta :D Abraham178247 (discusión) 21:27 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Daletibu! perdón por molestarte, pero quería saber como poner userboxes, busqué en toda la wiki pero solo encontré blogs eliminados de como hacerlo, ¿me podrías enseñar? ya intenté copiar y pegar pero no funciona XD Thewarrior222 (discusión) 00:54 7 ago 2012 (UTC)Thewarrior222 ¿¿¿Como subo fotos??? Hola buenas. Soy un usuario nuevo y descubrí un dato sobre el juego que no estaba registrado y me parecía interesante compartirlo. Tengo una foto que me gustaría subir para completar el artículo, pero cuando la voy a subir sale un mensaje que dice: "La extensión de archivo «.bmp» no coincide con el tipo detectado de MIME del archivo (image/jpeg).". ¿Puedes ayudarme? También me interesaría saver como hacer las fotos de los sims de fondo negro con el simPE. Gracias de antemano. AlejandroLápida (discusión) 19:50 10 ago 2012 (UTC) hola ^^ te queria preguntar algo, sera que puedes poner el chat? esque es la unica forma de conocer mejor a ala gente :P bueno ojala lo pongas chau! saludos de Chiara Milea Kurth Aliverte (discusión) 00:50 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Joaquín Gracias por darme la bievenida te lo agradezco . Cualquier cosa que necesites avisame Saludos , Martina Daletibu11 Gracias por darme la bievenida.Y si tengo dudas te avisare Cualquier cosa que para que pueda ayudarte dime Saludos Martina Katniss2311 (discusión) 20:49 14 nov 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANTE, DALETIBU11, LEELO!! Hola Daletibu11, soy Carmela. No me conocés pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Quiero que Chamaleon se postule como admin. Para más información andá a "¿Quién está con Chamaleon?". Gracias. --'ILuvSims3 (discusión) 15:44 8 feb 2013 (UTC)' Revalidación Estimado administrador, se le informa que por su inactividad en la wiki, se le ha abierto una votación en la cual la comunidad decidirá si seguirá con el cargo administrativo o no. Recuerde que si se vuelve a activar, su votación de revalidación seguirá en curso y por lo tanto no deberá modificar ni borrar malintencionadamente esta página, pero podrá comentar en la discusión. Gracias por su atención.-- Chamaleon 01:25 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Admin Hola Daletibu11. Que bueno que has regresado a simspedia y que te hayas puesto a colaborar de hecho te propongo una cosa: si sigues ayudando a la wiki y ejerciendo correctamente tu cargo de admin, yo cambiare mi voto en la revalidación de a favor a en contra de que pierdas tu cargo. Luis cl (discusión) 18:56 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Lee esto Una regla de la votación: Si un administrador vuelve a activarse, su votación de revalidación seguirá en curso y por lo tanto no deberá modificar ni borrar malintencionadamente esta página, pero podrá comentar en la discusión. Así que la revalidación sigue en curso, (Mira yo no quiero pelearme contigo, esa no es mi intención lo que yo quería es vuelvas a ser un admin mas activo que colabore), tu en el pasado has colaborado eso lo se pero ahora ya no ,lo que te propuse no fue ningún soborno (o cualquier cosa que hayas pensado) sino una oportunidad para que seas un admin mejor,pero ya olvida lo que te dije sobre la proposición quiero evitar peleas,espero que todo esto quede atrás. Luis cl (discusión) 22:03 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Votacion Hola Daletibu11. Bien sobre la votación lo que ocurre es que la votación fue cambiada ya que la anterior era sobre una propuesta y pues ya no era necesaria esa propuesta por eso fue cambiada. Luis cl (discusión) 16:27 28 feb 2013 (UTC) No has usado el reversor hace meses... Hola Daletibu11, se te informa que no has usado el permiso de reversor hace más de 2 meses, por lo cual se te retirará tal permiso en un mes si no se ve por lo menos 10 reversiones correctas. Para más información, lee: SimsPedia:Reversores. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 20:03 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Papers, please ¿En serio? :D a mí también me encanta (L). Oye, conéctate al Face cuando puedas. Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:31 2 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola a todos. Necesito una ayudita para aclarar una duda que tengo sobre mi juego de los sims 3. Desde hace como un mes estoy tratando de instalar cosas a mi juego como ropa, peinados y cosas que uno descarga en la internet. Pero aunque el juego si corre, cuando voy a usar mods el juego se queda cargando en una pantalla negra y cuando voy a instalar contenido como ropa, peinados, etc aparece la pantalla negra comienza a cargar pero luego me dice not responding. Quiero saber que puedo hacer para poder utilizar los mods y las cosas que descargue para el juego. Gracias por su atención. :) 24.41.144.34 (discusión) 05:02 26 dic 2013 (UTC)